1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film electroluminescent device of the emitting-light color-changeable type, in which the color of the light emitted from the device is changeable in accordance with a driving condition applied to the element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a conventional thin-film electroluminescent device, the light emitted from the device is decided to a single color in accordance with the impurity doped in an active layer of the device. Therefore, it is impossible to change the color of the light emitted from the device by changing an electric energy condition applied to the device, such as a voltage, frequency or the like.